


Taking What You Love Most

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gift Fic, Kidnapping, Sad wrestlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean still hasn't accepted Bray's offer, and he's got a trick up his sleeve to gain Dean's attention... ((Gift fic for my cousin. Kidnapping and abuse. Yep.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Figures, this match would happen.

I wasn't even sure why, or who the hell set it up like this. Or... _Why._ But it was me against Seth. The great mister Rollins.

And then the Miz versus Mizdow. Miz was on my side. How'd I get stuck with that asshole...?

Didn't really matter, though. I ignored him, for the most part. The guy deserved it. I had to show him that he isn't the center of _everyone's_ attention.

I heard some high pitched laughing from behind me, glancing back to see Stardust and Leneah commentating with those other guys. Weren't they a new tag team? I thought so.

I turned back toward Seth, getting ready to pick the match back up, when I was interrupted. Loud static boomed through the room, making me cover my ears, everyone turning toward the big screen. This clearly wasn't planned, none of the officials were that good at acting.

God damn it, that's Bray Wyatt's opening video.

I groaned, letting my hands drop to my sides and glaring up at the screen. What'd this asshole want to interrogate me with this time?

His face finally showed up, filling up the screen. "Dean."

I rolled my eyes, stepping forward and to the ropes, motioning for him to hurry up. I had a match to win, damn it.

"You still haven't taken my offer Dean. But now... I've found something that I believe belongs to you..." The hell does that mean?

Then he moved, the staticy camera refocusing for a moment before it cut to the last thing I wanted to see.

It was Kristen. On that dumb rocking chair of his. Tied to it, a rag tied around her head to keep her from screaming. She thrashed, the rag muffling curses and screams, tears streaming down her face. And the blood... God, she was bleeding.

He made her bleed.

I could hear Leneah and Stardust hiss, pretty loudly, actually, and scramble to jump into the ring to see her better. They weren't happy, either.

"I'll kill you..." I muttered through my teeth, Seth backing off. Good for him, I probably would've punched him.

Bray came back, a pleased smile across his face. "I'll see you on Monday, Dean. Choose your response wisely, or you might never see your cute little girl again..." He ended with that god awful laugh of his, the screen cutting to static again as the crowd's mutters rose in volume.

I grabbed the top rope, shaking it roughly. "Where the hell are you?! Where are you, Bray, what did you do to her?! You son of a _bitch,_ give her back to me!" I screamed at the now staticy screen, everyone else watching me with wide eyes. No one knew what to do.

It seemed like they stopped broadcasting, because all of the cameras were lowered.

And I was so afraid, I was shaking. I needed to get out of there. I needed to find her.

I needed help.


	2. Chapter 2

I disqualified myself by walking out. I didn't even care at this point. I didn't care about any dumb championship, or a stupid rivalry with a former best friend.

I had more important things to care about.

I ignored all the questions people were shooting me as I stormed down the hallways, making a beeline for my dressing room. I didn't have time for anyone's shit.

I also didn't realize I had slammed the door shut once I got inside. Or the tears streaming down my face. Or how hard I was breathing. And... Was my heart even beating anymore? Probably not.

I grabbed at the closest thing to me, a chair, in this case, and squeezed it. I think I heard the metal start to dent.

Without knowing what I was doing, I threw it to the other side of the room, the clatter of metal mixing with a sob, or a yell, or _something._ I don't know. I wasn't in my right mind.

Of course, was I ever?

"He's in here! Dean? Dean, let me in!" Leneah was knocking at the door now, sounding just as scared as I was.

"Go the _fuck_ away, I'm busy!" That shut her up. Good.

Of course, she didn't go away, and honestly didn't really want her to. She stood there, breathing heavily behind the door. "Dean, please, I want to help..." She got quiet. Too quiet.

I felt bad.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally unlocked the door, immediately turning around and looking for something I could break without getting in trouble. Not only for that, but also so she wouldn't see me cry.

She walked in, Stardust trailing behind her, both with matching worried expressions. "Dean... First of all, you have to try and calm down."

I balled up my fists, shooting her a glare through tears. "How? You really think I'm gonnah be able to? After something like that?!" I screamed in her face, taking a step closer to her every second. I was scaring her. Good.

She sighed, putting a hand to my arm and gently pushing me to the middle of the room. Stardust watched with a raised brow. "Here, I have an idea. You seem like the kinda guy who's gottah break things to calm down." She wasn't wrong. "So..." She gestured to her face before holding out her arms. "Punch me."

I raised a brow, sniffling a bit but still looking pretty pissed. "I'm not gonnah punch you."

She smiled, "Yes you are." She seemed so confident with that.

I shook my head. "You can't _make_ me punch you."

Then this wicked smile spread across her face. "Yes I can." God, those new red eyes of hers were scary as all hell. "By telling you it's my fault she was taken."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "I would've been with her. But I decided to help with commentating instead. I left her in our hotel room alone. I let Wyatt take her." She kept getting closer to me, trying to interrogate me. It wasn't really working.

I knew this hurt her as much as it did me. And I wasn't sure how much of what she said, she believed, but... She seemed to believe at least some of it.

After a while of her pestering me and poking at me, trying to get me to snap, I had enough. She started grabbing at my shirt, saying I wouldn't do it because I was afraid, that I'd be crying in a little heap of myself right now if she wasn't there with me. And it pissed me off more than I already was. And I finally snapped.

I didn't realize what I'd done until I heard her scoff, and I looked to her. She had a bloody nose, and a pleased smirk across her face. "There you go... Better?"

Before I could even open my mouth, Stardust was at her side, growling quietly as he investigated her nose. She insisted that she was fine, but I knew better. That was a good punch. He wouldn't forgive me for that any time soon.

Leneah sniffled, wiping her nose. "Now that you're feeling a little better, how about we find the bastard who took your girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

We asked around for hours. Some people, we even asked twice, or three times. Where was Bray Wyatt? Was he even in the building? Where did that transmission even come from, could the Authority track the call?

We didn't find out anything useful. Most people just asked if Leneah was okay, with how her nose kept bleeding. I must've punched her pretty hard, though she acted like it didn't hurt.

After what felt like forever, I collapsed into a couch in the hotel's lobby, running a hand down my face with a groan. Stardust and Leneah stood there, him still fretting over her nose.

"It's fine, it'll heal," She insisted, swatting his hand away and wiping off a streak of black paint he'd missed on his cheek.

He gave her a pout, glancing to me before he dropped his hand and let her wipe off the little paint that was left on his face.

It was sweet to watch, but it hurt. Y'know, seeing how my girlfriend was MIA. It was killing me.

\-----

A thousand years passed, and Monday morning finally came. I tried my hardest not to freak the hell out.

I was so close. _So damn close._ I was probably in the same building as her. Maybe even the same floor.

I could smell Wyatt's greasy hair from here.

...Wait, that's actually me.

"Dean, you've got like, ten minutes. How're you holding up?" Leneah peeked into my open door, clearly not fooling herself with the smile on her face.

I shrugged, stretching my arms above my head. "I'm currently being held together with old gum and rubber bands."

She chuckled and stepped in, crossing her arms. "I'll take that as 'not well at all.'"

"Bingo." I muttered, running my hands down my face and barely noticing the smaller hands that were placed on my back.

"Have you slept at all?" I shook my head in response. "That was a bad idea. You're gonnah have to stay awake..."

I shook my head again. "The adrenaline once I get my hands on that jackass'll keep me up, don't worry."

That pulled a small chuckle from her, and she rubbed her hands over my shoulders gently. It calmed me down a little.

"You're gonnah be fine. And so is she." She was quiet, a smile to her voice.

"No, we won't be," I muttered bitterly, being completely honest. She removed her hands.

"Where the hell did that come from?" She clearly lost her smile. I didn't turn to her.

"To get her back, I have to join the Wyatt family. And when I do, I can't stay with her. And... She'll be scarred. Physically _and_ mentally. You saw how bad she looked..." I trailed off, my voice starting to shake. I had to stop thinking about it, but it was all that was on my mind.

Leneah tugged on my arm, turning me around to face her. I just stared down at my feet. "Dean, we can fix her." The words made me cringe. _I can fix you, Dean._ "You won't have to leave. We can find a way out of that, you know we can."

I just shook my head, biting down on my lip. "I don't... Think..." I couldn't form too many words, my quivering lip making speaking all the more difficult.

"Ambrose, you're on in five, they want you over there!" One of the stage crew interns poked his head in and called to me, Leneah nodding to him and taking my hand.

"Let's go. You can cry when you're with Kristen again." She had her smile back across her face.

\-----

As soon as I stepped out toward the ring, that god awful laugh rung through the auditorium. It was dark, save the crowd's phones swaying to the beat of Wyatt's theme.

And the lights turned on.


	4. Chapter 4

I was momentarily blinded, and I growled once my eyes finally adjusted to the light.

There was Kristen, in the middle of the ring, tied to that asshole's chair. She wasn't gagged this time, thank the lord, but she couldn't move her arms or legs. And she was screaming for me. I couldn't really read her lips, so I stepped closer, only to make her shake her head and squirm more. What the hell...

And I turned, then it dawned on me, almost as hard as Wyatt's fist to my jaw. I stumbled back in a daze, dragging him along with me by his shoulders. Seemed almost like he didn't expect me to fight back, wrestling with me a bit and pushing me off roughly, sending me back against the apron of the ring.

Another punch to the face had me stumbling away, hanging onto the bottom rope and just trying to get away from him. I didn't want to deal with him. I just wanted to get Kristen home and safe. That's all I needed.

But some idiot gave that man a microphone.

"Have you made your decision, Dean?" I looked back to him, seeing that dumb smile. I wasn't falling for it.

"Leave us the hell alone, Wyatt!" I screamed at him, still backing up and around the ring. He followed me slowly, chuckling quietly at the way I stumbled along. "We don't need you! Just let her go, she's done nothing to you!"

Then he laughed, sliding up into the ring. He was getting way too close to her.

I wasn't having that.

I jumped in after him, growling and pushing him away. I moved back, shoving the chair and Kristen closer to the exit. I'd have to make a run for it with her as soon as Bray was down.

I looked away from him for a second to make sure Kristen was okay, and I was speared, figures. Got the wind knocked out of me. I rolled over on top of him, and finally heard Stardust's theme. It's about time those idiots showed up!

I decided I'd just roll around with him for a bit, taking punches and throwing some of my own as Stardust and his girlfriend freed mine.

It wasn't until Leneah called my name that I struggled away from Wyatt, following the two out of the ring and toward the exit. Stardust had Kristen in his arms and was already running, Leneah grabbing my arm and tugging me along.

\-----

There she was, lying on my dressing room's couch. She looked exhausted and beaten, but she had a slight smile on her face as Seth and Stardust started to patch her up. I just stood to the side, Leneah patting my back as she went over to make sure she was okay.

I knew she wasn't.

Once everyone left us to be alone, I made my way over to the couch hesitantly. She seemed happy to see me though, reaching out to me with a smile.

"C'mere, baby, I wanna hold you..." She was quiet, sounding so tired...

I sighed, sitting on the couch. She immediately put her head in my lap, scooting up and turning to wrap her arms around my waist. I ran my fingers through her hair, rubbing her back gently. "I'm sorry--"

"Don't. Just don't. I'm okay." She started running her fingers over my skin from under my shirt, Trying to calm me down. I guess she could feel me shaking. Of course, she was shaking too.

We spent a while like that, just comforting each other with gentle touches to remind ourselves that we were still together. Kristen was okay. That's all that mattered.

And all that ever would matter.


End file.
